Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-3z - 4}{z - 6} \div 5$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{-3z - 4}{z - 6} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(-3z - 4) \times 1} {(z - 6) \times 5}$ $t = \dfrac{-3z - 4}{5z - 30}$